Angel in an Alley 2
by foxfire222
Summary: Second in the one-shot series Angel in an Alley.  In this one Xander must face the fact that one of his girls is possessed and gets help from Castiel and the Winchesters.


I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

This is a follow up on the one-shot Angel Blood. I have had a few reviews that wanted more so I thought I would try my first series story. Let's start then shall we.

It was very dark when Xander woke. He tried to get to his feet but found himself tied down. He looked around and found himself hogtied in the center of an unfamiliar symbol. The symbol was painted in blood on the floor of some warehouse. He then noticed the chanting and looked around himself. He saw he was surrounded by about 3 people in robes. He had no idea what they were doing but he knew it just couldn't be good. He knew he was right when smoke started to rise from the lines drawn on the ground.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot and one of the robed figures fell to the ground, dead. The other two seemed to snap out of whatever trance they had been in and turned to defend themselves. One got shot in the chest and the other was run through by a familiar sword.

Before him stood three men, one whom he knew from meeting, two he had seen pictures of. It was The Winchester brothers. After hearing them mentioned that night a few weeks ago when Castiel had been brought to the Slayer House, the team had done some research and come up with some wicked weird stuff. Standing next to them was, "Castiel?"

"Hello Xander, it is good to see you again. I am glade we got here in time." Castiel said as he approached and cut Xander free, "Are you injured in any way?"

Xander tested all of his muscles and said, "Well, a few bumps and bruises, but I think I'll live."

"Cas, who is this one eyed guy you dragged us here to save?" asked the one he knew was called Dean Winchester

The other brother, Sam, elbowed his brother in the ribs before saying, "I'm sorry about what he said. Just ignore the jerk." to Xander and holding out his hand, "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. How do you know Castiel?"

"Oh, that. Well, a few months ago he saved one of my girls before passing out in my arms. He just looked so cute I took him home and played nurse maid." Xander said with a wink and a smile. And while Castiel didn't seem to get the joke the brothers did because they were laughing, "But it turns out I didn't even need to do that cause some guy name Crowley showed up and took him to see you boys. So I was left to explain to the Slayer herself why an Angel and some other guy had been in our house." He turned to Castiel and punched him in the shoulder, "Thanks for that man, it sucked."

"My apologies Xander. It will not happen again." Castiel said

"Hold on one second. You say you work with the Slayer and your name is Xander?" asked Sam. When Xander nodded slowly Sam smiled and said to Dean, "Dean, it's the One Who Sees."

Xander winced and turned to Castiel, "What did you tell them Angel boy?"

Castiel frowned, "Nothing, but you and your friends are well known in Hunter's circles as well as heaven. Most people with a solid understanding of the supernatural seem to know something of the Slayer and her friends."

Xander looked a bit put out by this, "Are you serious? That sucks. What ever happened to secret identity?"

Dean snorted, "No such thing in our line of work. You should know by now that everything is word of mouth."

Xander sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's just that it's nice to think it sometimes." Xander started to walk out and heard the boys behind him and was stopped as Castiel appeared before him, "I knew it. This wasn't entirely charity was it?" and turned around to look at the brothers

Dean smirked and said, "Well, it was, mostly, for your own good. The fact that we need your help now has mostly nothing to do with it."

Xander just smiled stiffly, "And what do you need me to do?"

"We have reliable information that says one of the girls in your squad is being possessed by a demon." said Castiel

Xander felt like a knife had been plunged into his gut, "No, your lying."

Dean and Sam looked surprised at first and then sad, "Well, our combined information was that a high profile person is being possessed by an upper level demon. Cas wouldn't tell us who exactly until we met you." said Sam

Xander slowly walked over to Castiel and looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Please, I'm begging you, tell me your kidding me. My girls, it can't be one of my girls." Xander grabbed Castiel's coat and pleaded, "Please."

Castiel's face turned a little sad, "I'm sorry Xander."

Xander let go and turned away from them. He walked over to a wooden crate and punched his hand right through it, not making a sound. Sam and Dean ran over to him and helped him pull his hand out. It was a bloody mess. Xander's shoulders shook as he fell to his knees, silent tears running down his face. Castiel walked over and took Xander's hands in his. When he pulled back the hands were healed.

Without a word Xander wiped the tears from his face and motioned for them to follow him. They walked for a while before stopping in front of the gate to the Slayer house. Only then did he turn and ask, "How do we tell who it is and how do we deal with it?"

Dean sighed, "You have plenty of Holy Water in that house. Just line up all your girls and see which one smokes. After that, you hold her down and we'll exorcize the demon."

Xander stood silent for a moment before asking quietly, "Will she live?"

Sam sighed, "Depends on what happened to the body while the demon was in it."

Xander took a shuddering breath before walking forward, the Winchester's and Castiel following behind him. When they entered the house they were met with questioning looks. Xander ignored all who spoke to him until he got to the main library. He found Willow and Giles there. When Willow saw Castiel she freaked out a little. And when both she and Giles saw the Winchester's they knew this must be serious.

Giles stepped forward, "Xander, what's going on?"

Xander couldn't find the will to speak so turned away. Dean saw the look on his face and said, "I'm sorry to say one of his girls is possessed by high ranking demon."

"Good Lord." Giles said taking off his glasses to clean them

"Oh no, Xander." Willow said as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly to her

Xander held on to Willow for dear life before pulling back, "Will, get all the girls from my squad together. Tell them we have a new case to work on and I'm gonna need all of them. Take role call to. Put them in the meeting room with the fire sprinklers." with a hard look on his face he turned to the Winchesters, "You guys should stay out of sight for now. None of my girls saw you come in so the demon won't know who you are. Just, stay here for a while." Xander left without another word

About an hour later Xander stood before his squad. It held about 12 girls, all between the ages of 13 and 17. He looked out at all of them and held back tears, "I need all of you girls to sit down in the chairs provided, this is gonna be a long one." Each of the chairs had a Devil's Trap painted on the underside. Once the demon sat down, it would not be getting back up. Xander sighed before taking out a walkie talkie and saying into it, "Hit the water."

Suddenly the room was filled with high pitched squeals as water came from the fire sprinklers in the ceiling. Suddenly, one of the girls, a small 14 year old from Spain, started to scream and smoke. All the other girls rushed to help her but Xander yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER."

The girls stopped reluctantly and backed away as the water stopped. The girl, whose name was Mira, has holding her face in her hands. The door to the room opened and in walked the Winchester brothers and Castiel. They all watched as Xander spoke to the girl, "Get out of Mira you damned disgusting piece of shit."

All the girls gasped when Mira looked up at Xander with pitch black eyes. A cruel smile appeared on the young girls face and she laughed, "Oh, but I don't want to. She fits so nicely, and feels so good." it laughed evilly before glaring at the Winchesters and Castiel, "Looks like you boys found me. Such a shame your to late. This body is already dead. Last week she got stabbed in the back during patrol. I couldn't let a perfectly good body go to waist now could I. And oh, the things I've heard while I've been here, it would make you big bad Hunters quiver."

"SHUT UP." yelled Xander as he tried to rush the demon

Castiel reached out and held Xander firmly in place with a hand on his shoulder, "Xander, you must calm down. We will take care of the demon and then you can give Mira a proper funeral."

Xander just nodded as the Winchesters stepped forward and began to chant Latin. Soon it was over and the next night Castiel, Sam, and Dean joined the Slayer House in the burning of Mira's body.

After the funeral the Winchesters and Castiel just vanished. But Xander knew, he would see them again someday.


End file.
